


Imladris

by silvertrails



Series: A Creature of Two Worlds [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Erestor agrees to stay in Imladris





	Imladris

**Imladris  
By CC   
December, 2010**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

The first part is one of the ten double drabbles about Erestor’s life I wrote for Agie.

The second part is a triple drabble for Binky, who wanted Lord of the Rings! Merry Christmas!

* * *

Erestor stood alone on the balcony, looking over the beautiful vale. Imladris was a haven to elves and men, and even dwarves came knocking at its doors from time to time. It was also a place of healing for those who had lost too much. Erestor shook his head, unwilling to give into sad musings. 

“Isn’t it a beautiful night?”

“It is. Are you really going to leave so soon, Gildor?”

“I can stay if you wish me to.”

“I need time to decide.”

“You are always invited to come with us, cousin.”

Erestor looked at Gildor. “I know, but Elrond wishes me to stay and help him raise his sons.”

“That is a difficult decision, and the babies are charming enough to make me wonder…”

“If the time has come to have your own children?”

Gildor grinned. “No, if it’ll be wise to be around while Elrond and Celebrían raise them.”

“I have wondered about that too. I helped raise their father. We both did.”

“Which is why I am wondering if it’s time to sail,” Gildor joked. 

“I don’t think your time has come, or mine.”

Gildor nodded. “Will you stay here then?”

Erestor smiled. “Maybe I will.”

* * *

Erestor stood with Elrond on the balcony, watching Gildor and his company leaving. Glorfindel was going with them up to the first settlement of Men, and would be back in a few days. Looking at them Erestor remembered old days, when Ereinion was still alive and they hoped for peace together. 

They had peace now, but Ereinion was no longer alive…

“Are you having second thoughts, Erestor?”

Erestor shook his head. “No, I have decided to stay and stop wandering for a while.” 

“I am grateful. I want Imladris to be a peaceful refuge for those who need a rest from the outside world. I need yours and Glorfindel’s strength to accomplish this.”

“What about Gildor?”

“I would have his help too, but he is reluctant to stay.”

Erestor smiled. “He is not used to children.”

“He helped you to raise me and my brother.” 

“Precisely… If they are anything like you and Elros, we will have our hands full as soon as they start to walk.” 

Elrond laughed. “We weren’t that bad.”

“Says the one who used my accounting scrolls to write a story about birds and butterflies…”

Elrond had the grace to blush. “Elros said you wouldn’t mind.”

It was Erestor’s turn to laugh. “Elros was quite convincing when it came to mischief, wasn’t he?”

“He was. I miss him, you know?”

“I miss him too. Maybe one day, when the world ends, you will meet him again. After all, nobody knows what Eru has in mind for them.”

Elrond nodded. “I hope you are right, and somehow I can see my twin again. His choice was not only personal, I believe. The Valar needed a leader of Men for Númenor. We have no such situation now, so I hope my sons stay together, whatever their choice is.”


End file.
